Oneshot: Una Puerta Cerrada
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Eres como dios... bueno, si existiera...pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así. Aunque deberíamos sacarnos la posible duda y meter nuevamente una cortaplumas en la toma de luz eléctrica... "


_**Estilo**__: Psicológico, abusando de los signos de puntuación (yendo en contra de la falta de signos de un Monólogo Interior, ya que en sí no lo es) por mero juego de marcar las debidas pausas… exagerando._

………

**UNA PUERTA CERRADA**

_**DC**_

_Todos mienten…_

_Dr. House._

Una puerta cerrada, una sonrisa a medias y el pensamiento perdido en alguna cosa que no es más que un tonto detalle para los demás, pero para ti en el destino mismo: principio y final. La respuesta que está ahí, enfrente de todos, pero que no ven... pero eso es porque son estúpidos e ignorantes... qué más... a sí, monigotes y sin sentido de lo que es la real vida.

Sostienes tu cuerpo entre tu pierna buena y tu bastón. Ya ni siquiera puedes recordar que era de ti antes del bastón. Sólo un después del bastón... A veces dudas de quién depende de quién... quizás es el bastón quien te utiliza como títere para recorrer el mundo a pasos traviesos...

Bueno, tampoco puedes negar que no te ha sido útil... Puedes levantar vestidos, bastonear imbéciles, atajar ascensores, intimidar enfermos... ya sabes, esas cosas que te hacen sentir bien cuando nada está bien.

Te dejas caer en tu silla y antes si quiera que puedas encender la computadora para ver la página porno de moda, aparece uno de tus subalternos con una carpeta lleva de exámenes de un medio muerto de última hora.

¿Por qué a ti? Ah… sí, lo olvidabas... eres el experto en resolver casos que provocarían que otros médicos se tiren por la ventana. Pero tú no eres así, no te gusta hacerte la vida fácil. No tiene gracia rendirse antes de tiempo, porque sería como decir que hay limite para tu inteligencia. Y aquí, entre nos, sabemos muy bien que eso es una utopía. Eres el tipo más inteligente que conoces. Eres como dios... bueno, si existiera...pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así. Aunque deberíamos sacarnos la posible duda y meter nuevamente una cortaplumas en la toma de luz eléctrica...

Bien, es mala idea... digo el divagar mientras te miran... no lo de la cortaplumas. Aceptas la carpeta, haces que les escuchas mientras tus ojos divagan entre cifras que marearían a cualquier mortal. A veces piensas en la posibilidad de decir: "no tiene caso...", pero no lo haces... porque allí no hay un humano muriendo, allí hay un caso que resolver, no? mi querido Watson... Ok... eres Sherlock... No quiero discutir.

Pero nos olvidamos de tus esclavos... quiero decir... el rubio que niega ser inglés, de la rubia que tiene corazón de anciana y del negro...bueno, hombre de color, que ya tira vibra como tú... Deberías estar orgulloso de Foreman, pero no lo estás... porque se vuelve como tú y eso no es para hacer enorgullecer a nadie.

Les miras con aquella mirada que dice "este mundo no me interesa". Sabes que eso les hace enojar o sonreír de manera divertida, esto último en el caso de Chase, que ya sabes que es tan malvado como tú, pero no perfecto en su maldad. Aún le faltan años de experiencia. Pero mejora, aunque hay que hacer algo con su acento de inglés... Claro, alegará sobre que es australiano, pero a quien le importa: las islas son islas.

Dices un par de cosas, descartas otras mientras te balanceas en tu silla y miras de medio lado la pantalla de la computadora como esperando ver algo que te haga divagar más. Le lanzas el archivo a Cameron y les das un par de órdenes. Scanners y cosas de esas, que hacen que tu vida suene como algo importante; eres médico... tienes que sonar como uno... aunque no parezcas uno... pero quien se fija en los detalles cuando hay uno muriéndose por ahí.

Salen raudos de la oficina y te dejan en paz. Aunque sabes que será sólo por media hora. Cuando te traigan los resultados con lo que tú ya sabías que obtendrían.

Si tienes suerte, quizás Wilson aún no se haya comido su almuerzo... si tienes más suerte aún, no habrá traído ensalada para comer... Así que te levantas de tu silla, olvidando el porno y sales a recorrer los metros que hay entre tu oficina y la sala de descanso de los doctores de la tercera planta. Un pequeño recorrido por el pasillo, un viajecito junto a un par de enfermeras por el ascensor y la puerta al paraíso. Sí, es raro que no comentemos sobre las enfermeras, pero ya sabes, no estaban para comentar. Últimamente no hay nada nuevo que ver, ya tendrás que hablar con Cuddy sobre cambiar a las enfermeras por otras, más motivantes...

Abres la puerta y como siempre que vienes, no hay nadie que pueda impedir tu delito. ¿Acaso no te aburre eso? ¿Qué sea tan fácil robarle la comida al pobre Wilson? Sonríes sabiendo que no te importa ni un pepino.

Caminas hasta el refrigerador y paseas por las compotas y otros envases. Paras un momento en el almuerzo de Chase, pero no es algo demasiado estimulante... Los brócolis nunca te han mirado bien. Debe ser que los ingleses tienen algún trauma o les tiran los brócolis... Uno nunca sabe. Ah, Cameron... pero te desanimas porque no estás para pastas... No te sorprende no encontrar nada con el nombre de Foreman, porque es más que probable que robe al igual que tú... bueno...tiene el perfil... ya sabes... todo aquellos que se aprende cuando estás en una pandilla y que tú siempre tiras en su cara cada vez que lo mandas a revisar la casa de un paciente.

Te conformas con agachar un poco más la cabeza para ver mejor algo que lleva la etiqueta de WILSON. Bien, es uno de esos días de suerte. No son vegetales. Pero tampoco es algo que esté en la cadena alimenticia. ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Puré... un conejo aplastado...? ¿Qué? Por lo menos sabes que no es cerdo, porque iría contra eso de Hanukkah y no se que más...

Bien, retrocedes en tus pensamientos y terminas robándole el almuerzo a Cameron. De hecho, ella debería agradecerte el evitarle el 1,5 de grasas que contiene. Eso hará que viva más y que pueda seguir ayudando a los desvalidos.

Sales del lugar y bajas por el ascensor hasta tu lugar favorito. La morgue. Vas ahí porque nadie es entrometido, ninguno quiere de tu comida y todos te escuchan sin quejarse. Es el maldito cielo. Bueno, el único problema es que hace frío, pero la charla amena aminora la sensación. Si tienes suerte, puedes llevar tu televisión portátil y ver un capítulo más de Hospital General. Pero hoy te conformas con comer y disfrutar de la paz.

Tu buscador emite un sonido agudo que no te deja seguir hablándole a tu amigo el muerto sobre que el verde está de moda. Miras sin muchas ganas. Son tus esclavos. Sacas tu móvil y llamas a tu oficina. Contesta Cameron. Te dicen lo que ya sabías. Sonríes para ti sólo. Bueno, el gesto es mejor cuando hay gente mirando, porque los aterroriza. Ya sabes, tu fama en el hospital es digna del premio limón. Te quedas callado haciendo que los que están al otro lado de la línea, se impacienten.

Das un par de indicaciones más. Ellos refutan una de tus ideas. Sonríes de nuevo. Lastima que no haya nadie viendo. Tu malignidad es para ser observada y aplaudida. Sólo con arduo trabajo se puede llegar a ser tan maldito.

Vuelves a decir lo que ya dijiste. Y apagas el móvil. Podrías jurar que escuchaste maldecir a Chase. Los ingleses siempre son tan impacientes. Pero bueno, en que estábamos… a sí… conversando sobre el verde.

El sonido de la puerta te distrae. La cara de fastidio de Wilson hace que tu sonrisa vuelva al instante. Sí, lo sabemos… No puedes evitarlo. ES WILSON. Si fuera tú, también sonreiría.

----------------------------------------

Entra y te queda mirando como si ya supieras todo lo que va a decir. Bueno, ya lo sabes o por lo menos, lo puedes imaginar. Porque aquello ya empieza a ser un _deja vù_. Parece ser que es el único que puede dar contigo es el oncólogo.

Te le quedas mirando esperando el sermón. Se queja de que no estás donde debes estar. En otras palabras, salvándole la vida al moribundo. Pero no le contestas. Es Wilson, él ya debería saber porque no vas… Como es la palabra… ¡ah! ¡Sí! Misantropía. Bien, también tienes tu veta de psiquiatra. No te gustan los pacientes. No te gusta verles la cara, porque sus imágenes se meten en tus pensamientos y ya luego, te hacen perder tiempo.

El asunto allí está más que hablado. Te levantas, apoyas tu cuerpo en el bastón y sonríes. Le dices que te felicite, porque lleva más de media hora haciendo vida social y no ha muerto nadie. Sonríes al ver su cara de enojo y sacas los Vicodín de tu bolsillo. Lo haces, no porque la maldita pierna duela más que antes, de hecho hoy ha estado soportable para ti, más bien quieres fastidiarlo, ver sus ojos de coderito degollado y el reproche, no el de palabras sino el que te manda todo él. Te gusta alejarlo de ti. Lo haces todos los días y de todas las formas inimaginables, pero sigue allí. Preocupándose. Entrometiéndose. Mirándote.

Mueves tu cabeza quitando los pensamientos. Respiras con fuerza y caminas hasta la puerta. Haces como que no existe y sales de allí tratando de llegar al ascensor antes que él. Pero no tienes tanta suerte. Se queda callado a tu lado esperando que le respondas. Con tu mano derecha te masajeas la frente con fuerza. Claro, ese gesto te lo ha pegado el oncólogo. Siempre lo ves haciéndolo. Así que de algo debe servir. O quizás sólo sirve en oncólogos, ya que tú no sientes nada de confort. La puerta se abre y sales a tu piso. Él te sigue. Te detienes de golpe y te le quedas viendo con seriedad. Tratando de leer sus pensamientos. "¿_No tienes a alguien a quien decirle que se está muriendo?_" Preguntas. Niega y se lleva las manos a la cintura. Esa postura que dice que ya tiene ganas de patearte el trasero, pero que no lo hace porque usas bastón y podrías devolvérselo. Sonríes, cosa que lo descoloca porque el conoce todas tus formas de espantarlo y esa debe tener algo de nuevo. Lleva años siendo tu mejor amigo y sufriendo tus creativas manifestaciones de amistad.

Te muerdes el labio y haces que recuerdas algo._"Hora de mi novela."_Dices echándote a caminar hasta la sala de los comatosos. Sólo escuchas un murmullo que debió ser una queja de esas que siempre lanza al aire cuando te sales con la tuya.

Te metes al ascensor y te le quedas viendo mientras sonríes y él te observa para luego terminar mirando al suelo con cansancio. _**¿Por qué no se cansa?**_ A veces piensas que tiene más alma de samaritano que de médico. O quizás eres su karma… _**Wilson debió ser muy malvado en su vida anterior, para estar pagando de forma tan terrible**_**.** Porque estamos más que claro en eso, tú nunca has sido o serás una persona tratable. No te aguantas ni tu mismo. De hecho es sorprendente que aún no te hayas matado voluntariamente en la motocicleta. Pero quizás no tienes tanta suerte… o tanto valor. ¿Se supone que esperamos algo? ¿Un milagro?

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abre ante ti sales con premura, bueno la que te permite el bastón. Entras al cuarto pasando unas enfermeras que ya están acostumbradas a tus visitas y te metes a uno de los cuartos con televisión. Claro, ¿por qué habría una televisión en el cuarto de un comatoso? Pues que te la das de estar en lo último en tratamientos médicos y como dicen que los comatosos escuchan, pues les haces escuchar tus telenovelas _**para que mejoren**_. Te quedas viendo la pantalla junto a tu amigo, pero aunque cualquiera que te vea piense que estás demasiado concentrado en el profundo guión dramático de Hospital General; nosotros sabemos, aquí dentro de lo profundo, que aún repasas cosas que no han quedado claras… ¿cuándo llevamos así? Uno, dos…tres años.

Te escudas detrás de la misantropía. Alejas a todos los que te han amado. Te enfureces cuando quieren cruzar tu muralla, te enloqueces cuando te miran con aquellos ojos que dicen _**Se lo que sientes**_… porque sabes,…sabemos… que no es verdad. Que ellos no tienen puta idea de las cosas que sientes. Y que el maldito dolor de tu pierna es una nimiedad comparado a otros dolores menos visibles.

Cierras los ojos y respiras con fuerza. Apretas los puños y te tragas un par de Vicodín para recuperar la tranquilidad. Siempre haces eso… sólo o frente a ellos. Es como gritarles en plena cara _**No te necesito**_, pero dentro de nuestra retorcida mente sabemos que es la mentira más seria que has dicho. A veces lo repites tanto dentro de tu cabeza que lo crees cierto. Eres House… Tu mente es un prodigio… Nadie es necesario en tu vida. Haces tu maldito trabajo, causas problemas para darle giros a la rutina y vuelves a tu casa para envenenarte a base de creativas mezclas con la esperanza de que la mañana nunca llegue. Pero llega. Maldita sea, siempre llega.

Pero tú y yo sabemos que sería tan fácil terminar con este dolor. Tan fácil. A veces cuando estás en tu cama tratando de conciliar el sueño te quedas pegado en ese frío que viene de la certeza. De la respuesta simple. Podrías estirar tu mano hacia cualquiera de los frascos que te acompañan en tu recamara, hacer la combinación perfecta y no volver del mundo de los muertos. Pero por alguna maldita razón, no lo haces. Te pasas horas pensando el porqué. No tienes lazos reales con nadie. Bueno, está Wilson… pero acaso no sería liberarlo de la tortura. Porque él lo sabe. Algún día lo harás. No importa la razón. Lo harás.

No hay lazos reales. Porque te has dedicado a destruirlos todos. Es como si tu lema fuera _**No me ames, mejor ódiame. Es más llevadero**_. ¿Pero es verdad lo que necesitas?

Hay algo que no quieres ver. Y lo sabes, yo lo sé… Lo sabemos. Y tiene que ver con que todas las mañanas despiertes y vayas a trabajar… de mala gana…estamos claros en eso, pero vas. ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que hay personas por todos lados? ¿Dónde queda tu bendita misantropía cuando haces eso? ¿Dónde queda el odio al otro? ¿Acaso no recuerdas aquello que dices de que todos mienten? Pues amigo, tú también mientes y peor que cualquiera. Eres tan mentiroso que ya suenas a verdad.

Te pasas horas sentado frente a la computadora simulando que ves algo más que la simple brillantes de la pantalla. Estás allí con los ojos fijos, pero dentro de ti. Siempre dentro de ti, cuestionando, enumerando las veces que te has traicionado, mintiéndote, negando cada atisbo de querer cambiar… Y peor aún, olvidando. Olvidando que alguna vez, en algún momento fugaz, tu vida no era la mierda que es ahora.

¿Buscamos culpables? ¿No? Já… sabemos muy bien la respuesta a esa búsqueda. Quizás es lo que te hace peor… saberte culpable y obligarte a pagar tus pecados a tu manera. Y digámoslo, tus formas espantan a cualquiera. No eres un penitente normal. No esperas ser perdonado… nunca lo has esperado. Quieres ser dejado atrás por todos, saberte abandonado de manera cruel… quieres estar solo, olvidado y botado en el sillón de tu departamento con ganas de que te caiga un rayo.

Pero no entienden que para ti es la única manera. Que el dolor que les causas es para que se vayan y no sigan estropeando sus vidas contigo. ¿Qué acaso no se dan cuenta que sólo eres bueno para hacer sufrir a los otros? Que la redención no es para ti.

**------------------------------- **

Te dejas caer en la silla frente a la pizarra en blanco. Estas allí desde hace unos diez minutos esperando que tus subordinados aparezcan con cara de fastidio por no haber encontrado indicios reales de porque vuestro paciente parece empeorar. Pero tú sabes la respuesta. Sabes que tiene y que no se va a morir. Pero aún así no les has comunicado nada de nada. ¿Por qué? Porque es un juego. Y son ellos los que juegan. Tú sólo pones las reglas.

Afirmas un codo sobre la mesa y apoyas tu mejilla en una mano. Delante de ti hay un par de carpetas con casos que ya has resuelto. ¿Acaso es aquello para lo que naciste? _Para dar viva… para mantenerla_… Y si te es tan fácil a veces resolver los crucigramas, porque no das con una maldita respuesta para tu enfermedad. Tú y yo sabemos que no me refiero a la pierna.

Sonríes. OK. Lo sé. La respuesta te obligaría a tomar una decisión, y no estamos para decisiones. Porque no es un sí o un no sin importancia. Es algo más profundo. Es decidir sobre seguir siendo como hasta ahora y morirte, o dar un cambio rotundo y salvarte. ¿Vida o muerte?

Si sólo el frío trajera respuestas. Si esta especie de congelamiento dejara las cosas en claro. Pero sólo hay frío… detenido en el tiempo… esperando que la bomba te explote en la cara y que otros tomen las decisiones por ti.

A veces crees que debes agradecerle a tu padre el que fuera tan duro contigo. Ironía. Porque si no fuera por él ya te habrías dado un tiro en la cien. Y por otro lado, si no lo hubieras odiado a él desde siempre, no tendrías que estar siempre tratando de protegerte de todo y todos.

Estás desequilibrado. Todo lo que dices es para causar que se tambaleen contigo. Tú caes, ellos caen. Pero no mejoras nada. Ellos no quitan la cara compasiva o de rechazo. Y tú, no quitas la sonrisa de superioridad ni la penetrante mirada de tus ojos.

Si duele es porque estás vivo. Si duele es porque hay sangre en tus venas. Si duele es porque aún sigues siendo humano y no bestia. Si duele es porque aún tienes solución. Pero no la queremos ¿O sí?

_Respóndeme, ¿Qué es lo que quieres en verdad?_

Fin

DC


End file.
